


The Prince of Mortality

by Sanoiro



Series: Tis the Season to be Folly [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A testing my limits fiction, Angst, Body Modification, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Sweet & Hot Deckerstar romance, Sweet/Hot, Vulnerable Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: When the Prince paid the price of mortality with... a Prince.Rated E (Explicit) for a reason or three...





	The Prince of Mortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts).



> WARNING!
> 
> This is an Explicit fic. It's not just smut! It deals with a graphic procedure of body modification, emotional instability, issues of fertility and yes, sex. 
> 
> I have no idea how it turned out and how it will be received but here it is. If you are not at least 18 years old or you are sensitive in scenes of pain and sex (obviously not together) please do not read this. There are many other smut fics for you out there. Therefore, I'll not be held responsible of *you* deciding to read it! 
> 
> In other news, this started as a maximum 2K story where I would touch a few uncomfortable subjects for me. For some reason from the very beginning, I wanted to gift this to Navaros. Have fun.... I hope... Just kill me later okay?
> 
> Oh, and this has some unresolved plot bits because I might write a second chapter one day ;)

 

 

**The Prince of Mortality**

****

 

 

[Bruises- Lewis Capaldi ](https://youtu.be/CR-Gz3FvxnQ)

 

His elegant fingers sought hers blindly. Creeping on the smooth wooden bench, he found Chloe's trimmed fingernails absently grazing the polished surface. Lingeringly gentle, Lucifer entangled his fingers to hers, slowly rubbing his thumb over her still healing knuckles. His hum of appreciation of her ever accepting nature turned into a sigh of frowning worry.

“It is what it is Lucifer.” Chloe soothed him placing their entangled hands on her lap.

She was refusing to meet his eyes like she always did while on a case together. Her right cheek's dimple appeared while her eyes visibly narrowed at the decoration of the place. He had seen that expression numerous of times. The Detective was inspecting the area around them, every scratch on the wall, every flickering lamp, every upturned carpet edge.

“And I am what I am darling.” He reprimanded lightly giving her a tender squeeze, just enough to comfort her before retreating his hand from her cross-legged lap.

Chloe's eyes closed tightly yet he could see the fluttering movement behind her eyelids. Nostrils flaring expanding to accommodate a big inhale and then she swallowed thickly. For the first time in over two months, Lucifer could see her shoulders consolidating tension melt and every worrying line on her face fade

“The mission is simple.” Chloe cleared her throat shaking the last two months down to her worry list.

“Get in, get it done and get out.” Lucifer parroted what she had drilled in his head for hours.

The rundown waiting room had him shivering at the prospect of allowing anything in this place touch him. Much less anyone in here perform any dubious procedure on her. He on the other hand still had the advantage of reversing any kind of damage whilst away from her.

It had taken him three very painful occurrences to realise all he needed after being shot was some hours away from his wife and a couple of glasses of strong liquor. She on the other hand still carried Jimmy Barns’ circular entrance and exit marks on her left shoulder.

“It’s not that I’m not intrigued but as far as I remember they don’t offer options for what we are about to ask.” He reminded her shifting uncomfortably on the bench and closer to her.

“They take pleasure in the power the hold over you Lucifer.” She quietly told him resting her hand on his jittering knee.

“I see…” He murmured darkly, his eyes catching a pair of hazel-green eyes studying them behind a slightly open door in the corner.

“Stop being a worrier.” She chastised him playfully with a glimpse of his old wife returning. Perhaps it was time to leave the dead hellhounds lie.

“That didn’t work with me the first time, Detective.” Lucifer smiled ruthfully at her, and a soft smile beamed his features when a light chuckle escaped her.

Patting his knee, she stood up when the door creaked loudly announcing the arrival of the man they were expecting. Fair hair, hazel-green eyes with a pinkish tint on his cheeks was not what Lucifer would have expected from an all powerful banker by day, body modification artist by night.

“Julius Shrave?” Chloe asked carefully, the light clicking of her tongue, in the end, betraying her nervousness solely to Lucifer.

“The same. I believe you have an appointment?” The middle-aged man asked them stiffly rubbing his hands on a towel, emitting the smell of sterilising alcohol in the air.

“We have booked the _Soravan_ experience.” She replied curtly, her jacket slowly moving just enough for a glimpse of her badge to be caught, by the man’s distrusting eyes.

“I see…” Julius turned the pages on the thick appointment book on the nearest tracing every line for the alleged reserved appointment.

“The name is Mary and Joseph Richards.” Chloe supplied helpfully ignoring Lucifer’s eyes rolling.

“Indeed Mrs Richards you can go through door number two and you Mr Richards come with me.” Julius gestured the same door he had come out from.

With a lick of his lips, he watched Chloe disappear behind the black door before Lucifer followed Julius in a small and surpassingly clean room.

“So Mr Richards how much does the _Sovaran_ experience worth for you?” Julius lightly asked him setting several tools in the sterilising oven.

“With time being of the essence as my wife is in the other room I would say everything Mr Shrave.” Lucifer admitted smoothly his eyes always landing on the now closed door at the other side of the waiting room.

“Everything?” Julius pressed looking him with doubtfulness.

“ _Everything_.”

“Even this?” The man asked him and thrusting almost too eagerly a photo album opened on a particular page.

Lucifer studied the pictures, biting his lip. It was not that he had not considered it in his early days on Earth. Nor that he had not experienced it as a receiver, but the possibility had never been there for him until now.

“Do I get to choose?”

Lucifer asked knowing very well that by tonight there would be nothing to remind him what he was willing to pay to keep Chloe safe once again. He would have agreed on being castrated if that was what it took to keep her safe, yet this was slightly more appealing that what he had expected today.

“The pros and the cons are listed underneath just take your time while I tell my colleague to comply with your wife’s request instead of paying for my under the table services.” Winking at him, Julius left Lucifer studying with great interest the advantages and disadvantages of each choice he was given, despite knowing it would not be a long term addition.

 _‘Bullets hurt remember?’_ Chloe had yelled at him every time he got shot since she had shot him herself.

Mortality was a given around her, but the pain was also something he was unwilling to experience often. And bullets did hurt… Beatrice’s teasing pinches hurt damn it!

“Did you take your pick?” Julius returned almost sliding cheerfully on the white tile floor.

“My wife?” Lucifer requested to know closing the book but keeping his index on the page he had been given to check for the past minutes.

“Getting what she requested, nothing major, a disappointment for Kristy actually after she was the one who booked your _Soravan_ experience yesterday evening.” Julius hummed while setting all the needed instruments on a light green-blue paper towel and expected Lucifer to show him what his end of the deal what brought upon him.

“For the 31st floor’s hidden surveillance camera and my wife’s freedom of choice, I would say that the first option is acceptable.” Lucifer finally told him unfastening his belt.

“Boring but what you want costs something more than the first photo in here.” Julius taunted him, his eyes gleaming.

“What do you want? Option two or three. I would go with a reverse, but a ladder is out of the question!” Lucifer cut him off his hands protectively holding his unfastened button.

“We are not a cruel bunch mate! Otherwise, you would have ended up with some very interesting additions. Now shirt off!" Julius chuckled putting his white latex gloves on.

Reluctantly Lucifer opened his fine black cotton shirt after removing his vest. He had a very clear idea where this was leading and huffing a sigh of annoyance wondered why exactly he shouldn’t persuade Julius with his mojo, as Chloe used to call his Devine gift.

The same Chloe who insisted that the underground whistleblowers were avoiding them for that exact reason. So here he was trying into getting to the good graces of their informative once again. No more “What do you desire?” Until whoever had spilt the beans had been caught of course.

“What you should know. The first thing we will do is a nipple piercing before we move downwards. I have a pamphlet for all the required aftercare and what you specifically requested from me to take on your way out.”

“You better hope it’s going to worth this.”

“Does she?”

“Always.”

“Right or left?” Julius asked purring a generous amount alcohol on a cotton ball.

“Left?” Lucifer answered watching the all the instruments laid in front of him warily.

“Is that a question or an answer?” The man asked with an authority that suited his morning banker persona.

“Never joke with the man who cradles the knives huh? Left sounds… good enough for the unescapable.” Lucifer grumbled feeling the heat the rubbing alcohol radiate on his sensitive skin.

Julius reached for a small set of forceps, very much like the tongues Chloe had taught him to use on their peculiar barbeque Saturday nights every month. Although on the small side, there was no question on why the forceps ended on a square shaped wide hole.

Pinching the erect by the cool air of the room nipple, Julius raised forcefully the skin between the nub and the firm flesh of the areola for the tongues to clasp the skin tightly between them.

Lucifer hissed at the contact of the cold metal on his skin and the forceful pull of skin. Chloe had loved to bite, but this could not be categorised under what he would call a well-received sensual bite from his lover. That was a brutal assault which he knew that would leave him bruised for as long as his wife was around him today. Yet, damn everything to Hell she deserved it.

Flicking the forceps, Julius secured the clasp at the spot he wanted to pierce poking with his fingers the now ashen skin between the square holes.

‘If I wanted a nipple twist I would have asked for it!” Lucifer growled at the next hard tug on his chest.

“I would advise against muscle piercing so stop squirming!” Julius whispered with all his focus being reserved for the spot between the forceps.

Letting out a staggering breath Lucifer’s eyes widened at the needle approaching his slowly numbing areola.

“Stay still.” The dirty blond man warned him and positioned the needle inches away from under the darkening nipple.

“Take a big breath and let it out slowly.” He advised him, and for the first time, Lucifer complied only now realising that his stomach was clenching visibly for the man above him to see.

Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes waiting for the needle to pass through the darkening bruised flesh of his still clamped chest.

The entrance of the thin sharp needle caught his breath. He could feel the smooth metallic surface crossing through his quivering by irregular breathing flesh. Damp eyes opened to see through the stinging sizzling pain; a modestly long needle was now laid within the base of his right nipple. The sweltering sensation after his flesh had been ripped had him frantically looking around for her while his breath accelerated.

“Breathe!” Julius instructed him again in a commanding manner, placing a gauge under entrance hole of the needle.

“Beatrice?” His mouth was dry, but there was no metallic aftertaste. The lights were still blazing white over him reminding him he was still in the piercing parlour. Visibly shaken he grabbed the plastic armrests of the chair he had been instructed to sit on, and once more his eyes scanned the room for any sign of the little garmin.

“Mate what the fuck?” Julius voice tremor caught Lucifer off guard until a latex covered index traced the otherwise invisible scar over his now pierced skin.

Lucifer knew the mark all too well. It was thin and practically invisible to anyone than Chloe and himself. Thin and marking a deep, forceful entry right through his heart. The tugging of the area with al the twisting and the shock of the pain had made the otherwise unnoticeable scar now standing clear to Julius curious eyes.

“If my wife deserves everything then whatever comes from her deserves even more.” Lucifer told him with a serene smile. For a moment in time, he was back to that evening when Beatrice was slowly slipping away with him frozen and following her in a trance.

“Yes, well a barbell or a ring?” Julius presented him an open case with several pieces of jewellery still looking at him carefully.

While he was scrutinising each piece with only mild interest, the searing pain had retreated to a dull warning throbbing.

“Why not both?” Lucifer jested his finger tapping on a silver piece.

“That’s a bit too cheesy; perhaps a simple piece would do. would be lighter, and you will not feel the stretch as much.” The man suggested, and Lucifer politely refused.

“That one is… appropriate.”

It had been an interesting realisation to feel the heaviness that guilt had planted deep inside him for years now, been finally somewhat lifted. All it took was a piercing, the sudden sharp penetration on his mortal flesh was a reminded of all the wounds he had sustained over the years for them. Every and each one puncturing wound had been worth it.

The needle moved to make way for the piece’s rod, and the strain on his open wound protested at the disturbance. Feeling every pull while Julius set the jewellery under his left nipple Lucifer sensed an unexpected sense of liberation from one of the most horrifying moments of his existence. One he never thought it carried as much weight as it apparently did.

“All set.” Julius rubbed some more alcohol around the piercing avoiding any direct contact. Taking out his latex gloves the man placed his hands on this inner thighs and sat on the stool next to Lucifer.

“Look, I think that was enough for what you want me to give you. I mean… The scars on your back… the one over your heart… You have seen some weird shit mate you don’t need to prove anything.” He hurried with Lucifer wondering when the man had taken a glimpse of his backside.

Blinkingly Lucifer eyes on the set envelope on the counter waiting for him. He could walk away from here with just a nipple piercing. He would be a fool not to do it. Half a decade ago he had joyfully demanded from Chloe to slap him again; it had been an exhilarating experience which they had moved in the bedroom a few years later. Never anything extreme, he just loved the power she held over him.

During his time with Chloe, he had discovered to be more vanilla than he had ever expected to be. Experiencing real pain had been a passing threshold which had left him reluctant on engaging on something more than what was borderline pleasurable. Still, this was delivering him a sense of relief he had longed for years so it could be an unconventional solution for what had troubled him for the past weeks now.

“I don’t want it, but I feel that I need it.” Lucifer admitted unfastening his trousers again.

“Let me get you a patch for this first.” Opening a sterilised patch, Julius placed it carefully over the now bruised and slightly puffy area.

With Lucifer holding back a deep hiss the patch was stuck on his skin, and a jolt passed through his body again, still half expecting the taste of blood to come back swirling uncontrollably in his mouth. Or worse, the half hooded eyes dimming by the second under his widened bloodshot ones.

“Listen to me carefully now. Genitalia piercing sometimes bleed heavily after the procedure. You will experience a considerable discomfort, and you might find the piercing bleed in the next few days heavily. Just make sure to call if you think-” The endless information had Lucifer sneer and shaking his hand to stop the man’s blabbering.

“I have it all covered thank you.” Lowering his zipper, he revealed his black boxer-briefs and looked expectantly at Julius for further instructions.

“Get up I’ll put a fresh towel underneath you but lower your underwear completely.” Julius offered already bringing a new green-blue towel from underneath the counter.

Naked in a strange place with his pants down to his ankles had not been an uncommon occurrence before the Detective. He still had no reserve to shade his clothing when a case of a certain Detective demanded it yet these occurrences were far and in between nowadays. Removing his undergarments to put certain things into good use had also been a rare occurrence lately. This two-month dry spell had him constantly on edge. For once not sexually but emotionally.

* * *

 

Taking a fresh pair of gloves, Julius took several pieces of paper towel and lifting the flaccid member he placed the paper underneath it and over Lucifer’s testicles. Spreading some betadine solution on the penis' head the man signed and held Lucifer’s eyes with a resolve which Julius obviously had over every tricky deal as a banker in his regular office hours.

“Again you can back out. If not you should know you have the option of a topical anaesthetic. It will take just fifteen minutes or so and then you will be good to go, but if you want to walk now you can do that!.”

When Lucifer had stepped in the parlour, he had shuddered by the state of the waiting room. It was not every day you met a whistleblower in such an establishment and certainly not by paying him in kind. He had seen Julius eyes on Chloe and him behind the seemingly closed door for way too long and he would have expected for him to be a creeper but the guy had turned out to be a big softy. In a sense, Julius tested the receivers of his 'special merchandise' and in this line of work, a banker that is, he could see that certain information should not be given to the faint hearted.

“I’ll forgo the anaesthetic, but please do explain each step to me. I had a vast number of people near or around my cock and as you can tell it has a great sentimental value.” The mental calmness he felt had taken him by surprise once more that evening.

“Okay, so it would be best to pierce right under the glans of your head, and I can make an ink mark right now.” The coarse blue marker brushed over his twitching flesh leaving a blue dot behind.

Blindly Julius took a wide metallic straw, measuring two-thirds of Lucifer’s index and carefully took hold of his thankfully limp appendix.

“This is a receiving tube; it basically goes in your urethra and-“

“Like sounding?” Lucifer asked mildly interested.

“If you are into that then it might make it less uncomfortable than what I had first expected to be for you.” Julius said with obvious relief and took a good hold of Lucifer’s member in his hand.

The insertion stung more than Lucifer had expected it to be. He had his fun with inserting a rod for stimulation purposes during his rare masturbation sessions while exploring the pleasurable possibilities his genitalia offered him on Earth. Yet Chloe’s close proximity did not only mean vulnerability but foreign sensations to experiences he already assumed he was familiar with.

The tube was inserted with more force than Julius would have used in a newbie but seeing Lucifer tensing and teeth grinding he slowly massaged the underneath part of the penis. He was using enough pressure to ease the discomfort and stretch the urethra just enough without causing an involuntary erection.

“Okay, so the tube is in, just deep enough to the spot we want to pierce. The needle will pass inside in the tube. Can you see it?”

Securely placed in Julius' hands the tube’s other side could be seen protruding under skin’s the glans from within his piss hole.

“This is going to be unpleasant isn’t it?” Lucifer whined and closed his eyes.

“It will be over before you know it. Now I’ll pierce the skin, the needle will get in the receiving tube, and both will come out immediately out of your head’s slit.”

Nodding Lucifer closed his eyelids tighter and rested his left forearm on his forehead waiting for the pain to come.

“Ready? Take a big breath and exhale the tension.” Julius talked calmly while Lucifer’s nails were digging on his bare breastbone stretching the skin and making his nipple piercing ache.

The splitting pain made Lucifer swear his balls had shrivelled as much as his cock was and they had taken cover inside his body. Legs trembling the comforting hand on his knee did nothing to prevent a whimper escaping from his lips. The ache was hot and burning in waves while his lungs remained empty from the tension relieving exhale.

Somewhere between before nausea overtook him and turning to his side to retch over the white tiles, Lucifer could swear his veins were pulsing with the same violent revulsion his stomach was emptying his early dinner.

“Fuck!” Julius yelled jumping off the way while at the last moment he got a hold of the still pierced member from flapping on Lucifer's thigh and injuring any other part of his body.

Heaving Lucifer’s body was now ashen, clammy and shaking uncontrollably. His stomach clenched again but without having anything else to expel it tried, thankfully without success, to relive Lucifer off his guts as well.

“I-… I… I Ap-pologise…” Lucifer rasped trying to swallow all the bile that had not met the floor.

“My fault I should have known you were a squirmer and intolerant of pain from the first one.” Julius signed and threw a good part of the counter's paper roll on the floor covering somewhat the stench of the still hurling man’s unrecognisable potatoes au gratin.

Julius secured a small cork on the sharp edge of the needle that was still placed between the glans and the opening of the urethra. That made Lucifer grimace, but he was prevented from turning to his side to shelter himself. Julius could see Lucifer’s penis and legs still shaking, but he had at least stop showing any signs of another abrupt release of any meal, which might still have been in his stomach.

“Okay, now the last part. I’ll just hook you with a circular ring, tightening it a bit and we are over. Are you still with me? Joseph? Joseph?” Julius slapped the man's inner thigh sharply but got no response.

Lucifer's eyes under him were fixed on the ceiling, and all colour had now been drained from his face. His stumble was more prominent than before while all his scattered little moles had a striking appearance on his pale, quivering body.

Not waiting for an answer Julius passed the ring quickly through the hole and adjusted the ring with great relief when he didn’t see any immediate bleeding. He knew that it could happen later on but he doubted the guy would have handled that side-effect that moment

* * *

 

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead landing slowly on his eyelids blurring his vision. Lucifer could feel a wetness enfolding him coming out of every pore of his body. The instinct to hold his breath as he was dragged underwater was overwhelming making him cave with a soundless to his ears crackling agony.

His nerves were palpitating, stretching, twisting within his still frame. The buzzing in his ears was interrupted only by the jolts of burning pain radiating from his groin. As sudden as it had all begun, with the same velocity he had been thrust underwater, he was then pulled violently out of the brutally engulfing silent abyss.

“Lucifer? Lucifer!” Tremulous fingers massaged his constructing throat forcing him to take several spasmodic breaths.

Hiding his face on her stomach, Chloe let him get through the upsurge of whatever had caused him to fall part on the piercing table. Whining he protested at her constant movements that made him woozy when he heard the familiar clasp of her gun been pulled from its holder.

“What the _fuck_ did you do to him?” Chloe growled extending her hand where her gun was probably pointing on Julius. Lucifer felt the flare-up slowly retreating, and he opened his eyes slowly.

“The two piercings we agreed on. Nothing more, nothing less!” Julius' always calm voice bore an edge telling them he was less than pleased to have a gun pointed at him.

“Was this a deal? _His_ deal?” Chloe pressed trying to hold a struggling Lucifer in place.

“Ring…” Lucifer panted and tried weakly to untangle himself from her embrace.

“What?” Chloe reverted her attention to him yet never lowering the gun.

“Your ring…” He gulped searching her clear blue-grey eyes desperately.

“Passed through my chain. Care to explain this?” She demanded pointing his crotch from over his shoulder.

With a shrug wobbling, he got his feet on the floor and attempted to raise his trousers. Chloe giving a warning glance to Julius tucked her gun in its holder and raised the fallen garments. Chewing her lips she tried to not snug the newly pierced member in the confines of his tight boxer briefs but that was impossible. A lingering hissing breath was let out by Lucifer through the whole process. This had obviously not been a well-thought plan Chloe mused fixing only a few of his shirt’s buttons.

“A deal… is a deal.” Lucifer grumbled with a shudder at the chafing of his clothing material on the still swollen flesh.

“Just do not forget to read about the aftercare.” Julius reminded him handing the envelope to Chloe while keeping an eye on the still shaking man Chloe was trying successfully so far to keep upright.

Ignoring the death glare Chloe was giving to the man, Lucifer focused on making it to the car before he felt his knees give away. Two strong arms held him standing, and with Chloe’s help, he was soon tucked in the passenger seat of his Detective’s battered car.

“Can we leave?” He asked interrupting the small talk outside the closed car window. Nodding Chloe patted Julius' arm and got in the car.

The ride was quiet with an occasional flare of nausea hit him just in time for Chloe to leave the gas and stabilise the car to a speed he could tolerate better. Somewhere between the last left turn and the always honking turn at Hollywood Boulevard, Lucifer had been lulled to sleep by the engine's hum.

Long fingers trailed his smooth skin upward to his neck and behind his left ear before diving deep in the sweat curled hair above his temple. Rubbing fingers went down to his collarbone, and an arm was rested just above his tensed shoulder blades, content to play with the short hair they could find there.

“Are we home yet?” Lucifer mumbled sighing relishing on the touch of her caress. It had been too damn long.

“No…” Opening his eyes, he saw they had parked just in front of the station’s entrance.

“I have to drive Trixie to the airport tonight and-“ She hesitated, but her fingers never stopped worrying his neck.

“We don’t want her seeing me in this state.” Lucifer finished gently removing her hand from the back of his neck. Placing a kiss on her open palm, he traced her bandaged ring finger, his eyes questioning.

“You will have to wait to see what I’ve got, you silly man.” She teased, but her eyes remained sober. Reaching for what Lucifer could interpret as an attempt to kiss him he quickly withdrew.

“I discharged my meal back then so-“

“I know.” She smiled and placed a lingering kiss on the hairline of his wrinkling in confusion forehead.

“You know everything.” He laughed surrendering to everything her close proximity stirred within him.

Waiting for her to open his door and help him out and in the precinct, he felt the same sense of liberation the first piercing had left him with. With several careful steps and the tension never leaving from his shoulders while he was getting down the stairs, the couple reached Chloe’s desk.

“I’ll drop Trixie for her flight to Mom and then take care of the new evidence the man who mutilated you gave us." Chloe’s voice dripped venom when she mentioned Julius making Lucifer smile.

“ _Not_. Funny.!” She admonished him, but before leaving, she stroked tenderly his light stumble.

Watching her leave, his eyes as always followed the sway of her hips, feeling the light leaving his presence and the precinct dimming.

“So what am I supposed to do here?” He yelled only just realising the dullness of the evening and even night held in store for him.

“Just be yourself!” Chloe mouthed, and Lucifer cursed under his breath.

“How will that help?” He mumbled going through the already done paperwork on his wife’s desk.

“Perhaps now you will keep it in your pants.” A voice behind him snapped hotly.

_‘Always foolish. Always self-righteous’_

“Excuse me?” Lucifer demanded at the apparent offence it had been bestowed on his person.

“Do you think I don’t see her every day?” Dan asked exasperated, throwing a file on his desk and approached Lucifer.

“I have no idea what you mean Daniel.” Lucifer sighed, and he really didn’t. It had been weeks since he had been allowed back in the precinct. All it took was a pinch of genitalia mutilation.

_‘Lovely…’_

“The sadness, the doubt, the regret in her eyes.” Dan towered Lucifer in a way the second had never thought possible, considering the Douche knew exactly with whom he was dealing with.

“You were never the observant type.” Lucifer dismissed him and switched on the PC.

“You started sleeping around for weeks now, and she knows it. You cannot give her what she wants The Devil or not.” That accusation had stung more than he cared to admit mainly because it was partly true.

“No, I cannot.” Lucifer admitted crossing his hands on his stomach now that the pain had decreased by the distance between him and Chloe.

The triumph in Dan’s eyes reminded him how simpler Chloe’s life would have been if she had reconciled with Dan almost five years ago. Before Delilah and Jimmy Burns. Mortality offered its advantages around her, but this time he could not comply on what he didn’t know how to give.

“She wants a baby.” He confessed trying to put his clothes back on a proper order.

Lucifer could have claimed to have missed Dan’s startled face, but it just had to stay plastered on his idiotic features for several silent seconds.

“For over two years now we’ve tried, but she cannot weave what I cannot deliver.” He told him uncomfortable on how to approach this subject.

“But…” Dan muttered suddenly reddening and rubbing the back of his neck.

“It is called a spark for a reason. It goes blazing the sky, and then it fades. We all have Beatrice, and she is 'more than enough.” Lucifer dutifully repeated what he had practised countless of times within his head and spoken out loud whilst she was sleeping.

“But…”

“But, but, but _Butt_ _off_ Daniel!” He could feel the anguish flaring back on, the demand of his lungs to quit working and abandon himself to a much-needed oblivion. Yet that was not the answer. He had to protect what he already had.

“You’re-“

“A man coming from an unfortunate genetic pool.”

“So a baby?” Dan whistled organising the chewed pens awkwardly on Chloe’s desk.

“We stopped considering we had the option two months ago. She is not taking it well, I can tell… and apparently, albeit a bit late, you can as well.” Lucifer’s eyes looked at the multiple photographs of Chloe and Trixie on top of her desk. A new wave of nausea took over him that had nothing to do with the piercings he had just endured.

“So still whipped huh?” The blue-eyed man asked him trying to revert the conversation to a more comfortable topic.

“Celestial beings _do not_ get whipped, Daniel…” Lucifer clipped brushing his thumb over a photograph of Chloe holding a barely walking toddler Trixie.

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Dan patted Lucifer’s shoulder and decided to leave the man finally alone in his thoughts.

“We simply light up the universe for them, and we hope it will be enough.” Setting the frame back on the printer, Lucifer closed his eyes waiting for the dull pain to vanish and for his piercings to heal in her absence.

* * *

[Shadow & Light - Martin Luke Brown](https://youtu.be/9Ha8B-_R9qM)

 

Walking in the precinct Chloe was not surprised to see her chair empty and Lucifer gone. Dealing with his mortality around her had been easier than they had first thought but he could still not deal what that meant for her and Trixie.

Lucifer had forcefully shielded her three times by incoming fire. Three times she had seen him bleed, wheeze and grimace over her, eyes wildly searching hers to make sure she had not been harmed.

“Jarvies is in the interrogation room, but his lawyer might not make it tonight.” Dan informed her not taking his eyes from the newly arrived documents.

“Something doesn’t seem right with him. Where is Lucifer?” Chloe asked smiling down at the numerous chewed pens.

Once she had moved in the penthouse with Trixie Chloe had put her foot down. No more smoking and her pens had paid the price ever since.

“Haven’t seen him in hours. I thought he got back home after the second time he was jolted awake while dozing on your chair." He said noncommittally totally engrossed on the papers

“Weird that man can sleep anywhere.” She pondered heading to the room attached next to the interrogation one.

As expected the room was dark offering her a clear view of the brightly lightened room where Jarvies was currently sitting in. The grim looking man was uncomfortable changing his posture every few seconds before drinking some water from a plastic cup. Dan had always been the considering one whereas she had always assumed the role of the bad cop.

Lying on the the one-way mirror glass, Chloe closed her eyes in hope the day's stress would just disappear. The gruesome murders by the high executive Nicholas Jarvies or the sight she had walked in that evening with him dismembering his latest victim had nothing on the events of this morning.

Her partner, lover, husband… Her Lucifer. Ashen, quavering with his eyes unfocused. Vulnerable. He had been completely unaware of her kicking the door open, screeching over him for a sign he was not going under again.

All it had taken was a few minutes of mortality and a fatal wound for him to see Trixie’s eyes dimming before he followed her. Lucifer had tortured himself over that incident for years. Always keeping an eye on her daughter, never complaining when her growing body demanded him as her overgrown Teddy for her short naps after school.

Their idiomorphic family according to Dan, had not just extended to accommodate a new daddy but a fiercely protective bulldog instead. A rabid creature worse than the Kraken according to her Mother, who suffered the consequences when she had tried to enter Trixie to a contest despite the child’s adamant refusal.

“Crime-solving soul… Don’t overthink it… It just makes sense…” A gruff, deep voice sang meekly behind her.

“I thought you were the Devil.” She whispered feeling her warm breath hitting the glass and radiate back to her cheek.

“Unfortunate job placement once upon a time Detective.” Clothes rustled, but he never got up to leave the corner’s shadows.

Turning her back to the glass, Chloe let her eyes adjust to the dim lightening. Legs sprawled on the concrete floor Lucifer’s was sitting far from any direct lighting, but she could see his face’s outline.

Like she had done a thousand times before she walked up to him and let her legs buckle, falling hard on him. As always Lucifer caught her effortlessly and let her long limbs settle on either side of his thighs.

“Long day?” He murmured, eyes glittering in what little light existed in the room.

She had learned that his eyes were always following her, always taking her in for safe keeping in his soul's memory chest. After all this time Chloe was drawn the instant his dark pupils searched for her and then they were softening when they had finally found her. She knew because she had caught herself doing the exact same thing.

“Long weeks.” She choked when he leant to her hand touching his chin.

His facial hair never seemed to toughen or scratch under her touch. Trailing with the course of his hair, she touched his worry chapped lips, before moving to his cheek and resting under his right ear.

“It was eternity all over again.” He said mournfully tilting his head just enough to place a kiss on her wrist.

“Lost in my grief, I neglected to tell; you weren’t the source of it.” The vein on his jaw ticked under her hand, and only then she realised the graveness her distance caused him.

“I apologise-“ Lucifer told her hoarsely.

“For what? You cannot keep punishing yourself!” She cried cradling his head between her hands, not letting it bow in the shame she knew Lucifer had been lost in because of her.

“I cannot keep you safe. Neither of you. I cannot even keep my promises.” He lamented softly already surrendering in her presence.

“Who asked you? We are safe. Trixie is on a plane to New York, and I’m here. We are enough!” Chloe rubbed her thumbs on his temples letting her right hand apply as much pressure as it could with her soreness still present on her finger.

“Yet you mourned that we were not.” He told her quietly attempting to get up, but she stopped him. He knew better than try to dismiss her.

“We are, we are.” She assured him enveloping him in her arms and inhaling all the troubles deeply this day had come with.

“You took a shower.” Chloe chuckled in his hair, smelling the familiar scented soap the precinct showers were supplied with.

“I also stole Daniel’s sportswear.” Lucifer said shrugging, making Chloe giggle on his shoulder with her whole body shaking at the hilarity of the situation.

“But that’s not just it, huh?” She challenged him, and Lucifer could swear he saw in her eyes the parturition of the first star he had ever lighted up in the universe with.

Her nose inhaled deeply the scent of cheap soap blended with the warmth of hard liquor which always oozed from him. Yet she knew better than to assume it was his massive alcohol intakes between and during meals. It was a Devine scent unique and unparalleled his. The warmth of ignited divinity residing deep inside him reaching for her. Only for her.

“No…” He breathed swallowing thickly; her nose had crossed the corner of his lopsided smirk and now touched the left side of his.

Sweeping a finger over the soft and the sharp edges of his face, Chloe passed her thumb under his right eye making his eyelids flutter. Fooling him into a chaste kiss, she pressed her lips on his now slightly slacked ones.

The taste was there although subtle, hidden like the most delicious parts of this man ever were. Deepening the kiss to his tentative delight, she found all the evidence she was searching for. Withdrawing but not before she placed a light bite on his dry, cracked lips Chloe smiled at his dazed expression.

“Pudding?” She lightly chastised him breathless.

“Chocolate.” Lucifer rumbled slowly grazing the skin of her lower back.

“Labelled?” Chloe narrowed her eyes for effect, but his unaffected mood was exactly what she had craved to see.

“Wouldn’t have eaten it otherwise.” He murmured feigning shock of her thinking otherwise.

Bending his knees, he brought her directly on his gradually bulging groin. Gratified just to be swayed softly by her torso he nuzzled her neck wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly close to him.

Diving her fingers through his freshly washed locks, she felt his chest rumble giving into a purring vibration. Lucifer had always craved their moments of intimacy as much as sex if not more. They were the times Chloe knew she had total control over this man. Something that she had denied him for months. The sense of direction, a home.

Scraping her nails down his collarbone and over the soft material of his jumper a slight shiver rocked his body and his hold on her tightened.

“Shhhh…” Chloe pacified him savouring the closeness of their bodies. A shaky breath warmed her neck and hitched when she lifted the elastic edge of the jumper.

“We’re in the pre-” Lucifer protested, and she shushed him by claiming his mouth on a lingering but never deepening kiss.

“Right where we are supposed to be.” Rolling her head, she eased it on his shoulder and lightly nipped his palpitating artery.

“The door.” He reminded her, already losing the battle of actually caring like she knew he would.

“Lucifer, _hush_ … Good Devil.”

In every relationship, there is always one word that can make you reach that edge and find yourself yielding, never actually questioning why. Lucifer had an ego that when cherished and stroked he relinquished everything to her. Every desire, every thought, every concern.

His silent but agonising breathing, made her wonder why after all this time she had failed to see what he needed. Manoeuvring him from the dark corer and under the bright spotlight, Chloe clearly saw for the first time that evening his wide brown eyes. There was innocence in there where lust and desperation began.

“Good Devil, good man, a _good_ father. You were, are and will always be _good_ enough.” Chloe breathed over his mouth while marvelling the long blinking eyelashes.

A lone tear escaped him, and she caught it with a gentle kiss before it disappeared in his wild stumble, right on his right cheek’s beauty mark.

“'Chloe.” He croaked never stopping her hands from lifting his grey police jumper. Lucifer's stomach clenched under her touch, and an involuntary shudder crawled through his body.

Under the pale fluorescent light, a reflecting flicker caught her attention. Experimentally, she circled his unmarked right chest before purposefully turning her attention to the left.

There was a scar hidden there. Unseen to the naked eye most of the times, it still marked the worst day of their lives. A day which had affected Lucifer more than his Fall.

With the edge of her pinky’s nail, she traced the exact vertical length she knew it was embedded under the long healed skin. The hot metal was swaying under her almost imperceptive probing.

“You still have it.” She spoke her thought out loud as she often did as of late, much to his great amusement.

“Both.” Lucifer replied to the unasked question.

“Will you keep them?” Chloe asked uncertainly but flickered with a certain fascination the heart shaped jewellery on his chest.

“I want… Need this one.” Putting his hand over hers on top of his heart, he covered the nipple piercing and squeezed it meaningfully.

“It’s fitting.” She agreed brushing her thumb with the same tenderness she had showered his face earlier.

Lucifer’s nipples were standing hard betraying his state of arousal better than the stirring in his pants underneath her. For a being which had been created to feel and obey only paternal love, he had been an extraordinary sexually charged individual. From the moment of his creation to this point of time even God himself didn’t know where Lucifer’s path was leading.

With butterfly kisses on his collar and breastbone, she reached his piercing and gave it a light lick. His hands tightened their hold on her waist and fell to her bottom, guiding her directly to come in contact with his straining cock under her fluttering centre.

“I adore you both so much.” His voice broke bringing her mouth down to meet his.

Her body buzzed with an anticipation only her sated soul had ever demanded from her. To love him. The light white cardigan was slowly disregarded from her shoulders and fell next to the jumper.

She twisted his hair keeping him as close to her as possible while he assaulted her lips ruthlessly. Giving out a pained moan his head fell on her shoulder nuzzling and grazing with his teeth every inch of bare skin he could find.

Forcing his head away from her skin, Chloe demanded quietly his eyes to meet hers. Lurid crimson eyes were blended perfectly with the remaining specks of molten dark brown. Grasping the last thread of self-control she spoke what he should always be aware of no matter of their fights, the distance or the troublesome times ahead of them.

“I’m completely and utterly head over heels in love with you. It’ll never stop, It was not _meant_ to ever stop” She told him emphatically watching the magnetising flames licking the edges of his eyelids burning with more fervour they had in a long time.

Cupping his piercing, Chloe turned the bar that passed through his sensitive flesh eliciting a low sibilant whisper from him. The heart-shaped jewellery moved along with the bud that was holding it in place, almost imitating the palpitations of his loveful heart that was beating underneath.

Keeping her securely on his midsection with a firm hand under her bottom, he slowly raised on his knees looming over. It was always a game they played. One that was not meant to be won.

Chloe locked her legs around his waist allowing him to dictate the next move. His hand lost in the tangles of her her hair stayed put as his other one moved excruciatingly slow upwards to the hem of her thin cotton top.

“Last warning.” Lucifer huskily said giving her a way out.

“Says the man who always follows me.” She deadpanned and launched to his lips making him effectively lose his last restraint.

Her back crashed hard on the blue tiles with Lucifer still on his knees ambushing her between his body and the wall. The cold surface made her vocally express her displeasure with her nails clawing the edges of the variegated striated flesh on either side of his shoulder blades. A warning push and a tightening on her hips were ignored with a salacious leer making her intentions known.

Palming Maze’s sculptured handiwork Chloe heard the sound of textile being ripped. The cotton top fell loosely around her stomach still hanging from her body due to Lucifer’s failure to tear the whole length of the fabric. She had liked that top.

Digging her fingertips at the lower ends of the crescent scars she shifted her mouth to free her lips from his and went berserk on burying her teeth on his exposed right shoulder. Lucifer’s head fell back at the sudden assault with a rippling gurgle.

“ _Detective_.”

Gently guiding him to lay on the hard floor she was satisfied when his head landed on their tossed clothes. Twisting her lower section over what was growingly demanding her attention, she teased him just enough before using his still tender bitten shoulder as leverage to get up.

Left on the floor dazed and confused but as always Lucifer was unable to tear eyes away from hers. When she freed the button of her pants, and the zipper was lowered almost inaudibly in the stillness of the room, she saw his simmering orbs widening and roaming over every new bit of revealing pinkish flesh.

“I showed you mine, time to show me yours.” She hummed kicking her shoes away but keeping her destroyed top, that was still hanging awkwardly around her middle under her still in place bra.

Lucifer continued to look at her seemingly unaware of what she had just told him. Thankful for keeping her socks on the chilly floor she was not surprised to find it warming up near Lucifer’s still splurged half naked body.

Blinking at her standing over him Lucifer jumped upright making Chloe laugh at his delayed reaction. Bringing his head down for a sweet kiss, it soon turned heated with Lucifer stepping forwards until they met a solid surface to stop him from advancing further.

Taking her left hand, Lucifer urged her to move it under the elastic band of his pants. _'There was her sex crazed loon.'_ Following the well-groomed trail, she knew so well Chloe founding his whipping tip right under the straining fabric.

“Commando?” She told him with appreciation encircling the shaft slowly.

The hard metal was fused with his soft rolling flesh under her hand. With a light squeeze on the head with her upward stroke, she could calculate how long the jewellery was. The violent twitch, his cock and pectoral muscles gave in this exploration promised her an enjoyable experience.

“I- I have a strong no tight-whites policy.” Lucifer breathed thrusting experimentally in her fist.

“Does it feel different?” Chloe wondered nipping the base of his throat, grinning at his accelerated breathing pattern with every curving of her gentle hold.

“Th- The friction inside… Chl-.”

Folding his foreskin under the piercing, she tickled him lightly making him almost double in half. Giving him some time to recover by the overdrive the jewellery was giving him she crept lower to his average balls.

She shouldn’t have teased him so much. They were already tight and raised close to the base of his cock. Weeks of no sex would do that to you she supposed. Chloe Decker the only creature of this Creation which could give the Devil blue balls.

Hugging the back of his neck, she removed her hand from his pants but not before lowering them just enough for his erection to gleefully poke out.

Lucifer swayed with her like she had done with him to the tranquillity of the moment before he elevated her effectively pinning her on the double glass. Slithering a hand in her hair his eyes were ignited, consuming her with the first warmth Creation was familiar with. It was this heat the dark universe had experienced when Samael had set alight the darkness.

“Stop stalling.” She called his bluff, and his eyes softened without losing their burning arousal.

“How many laps did I run?” Lucifer asked brushing his cock over her bare wet opening making them both fidget for more friction.

“None that you deserved.” Striking first she pulled him closer into a deep prolonged kiss. In an instinctive thrust, Lucifer burrowed his pierced head in her inner lips.

Chloe gasped in his mouth feeling his smooth cock stretching her. The heated by his body, metal jewellery was put into the task teasing her entrance with his shallow thrusts.

A new pool of heat descended from her belly coating his member and making it slide easier inside her. Lucifer’s ragged breath ceased with a tremor when he sheathed his whole length carefully inside her. She could definitely feel the difference. There was something hard rubbing itself inside her. Not exactly pleasurable but it was letting her know exactly how deep Lucifer was currently buried in her.

Withdrawing slowly, Chloe was now aware every ripple of her anatomy Lucifer was grazing. Caressing his taut cock, she throbbed around him making his whole length twitch with the metal marble hitting her walls at every clench her inner muscles graced him with. 

“Slow, go slow.” She demanded clawing her nails inside his scars making his self-control flatter momentary and even harder to maintain after a hard delivered thrust.

Driving his cock to the hilt, the metal seemed to vibrate along with his whole being to not let go inside her. In an effort to distract himself, Lucifer sought her bosom blindly before enveloping her left nipple in his wet his mouth. At the swirl of his tongue, her body arched causing him to involuntary sink faster inside her.

Stilling his movements Lucifer gave them the much needed seconds they needed to savour their re-engaging intimacy. Sucking slowly every part of soft flesh he could reach, he feathered her breastbone with his tongue and delivered a hard pinch with his fingers to her clit.

Her body stretched becoming rigid, muscles tightening and trying involuntary to force him outside of her core where he was comfortably nestled. Refusing to comply he held her closer, teeth grinding at her sudden muscle spasm.

“Do not tease; you will get burned.” Chloe warned him close to his ear before giving his earlobe a playful nibble.

“Been there, done that, can’t wait for more.” Lucifer snickered grinding his pierced edge deeper inside her.

Reaching behind his back, Lucifer unlocked her legs and lifted her from his glistering of their fluid, bobbing cock. Before she had the time to protest he swivelled her on the glass facing away from him opening her thighs as much as she was comfortable to do so. Anchoring one of his hand over her stomach and the other on lifting her leg, Lucifer entrapped her between the view into the interrogation room and his aroused body.

“I hear it works better like this.” Lucifer crooned filling her. Her walls greeted him with ease despite the tight fit of their new position.

The piercing’s extension was now noticeable, almost uncomfortable to be gliding even with just his head inside her. Taking a big breath behind Chloe, Lucifer sank balls deep inside her. Tentatively he started moving setting a slow dizzying rhythm. It was a timeless leisure walk with no clear destination.

The glass felt slippery under her hands making her lose her balance. Frustrated she threw her left hand behind her grasping a handful of sweated curls before tugging them for an impossibly arching leverage.

“Well hello, there Detective.” Lucifer purred keeping his pace steady, probing the front wall of her passage with a moderate accelerated vigour.

Chloe's thighs started to tremble letting out an unhappy grunt. Tugging harder his now tousled hair, she could have sworn several locks were on the bridge of being uprooted, not that Lucifer had ever cared. They were the casualties he was glad to lay as tokens in her presence.

“I know sweetheart, I know.” His hand carefully let her leg fall allowing his thrusts to become less invasive but that had as a result, both of them to groan. This position never made any favours on how tight their physical engaging was. Usually, it was beyond pleasurable, but the piercing was now claiming its space way more fiercely inside her.

The tension between bruising pain and pleasure was finally noticeable. Focusing on the glass’s reflection due to the low lightening, Chloe could see Lucifer’s body glowing. An effect granted by the beams behind them. His eyes were now blazing knowing she could finally see him behind her.

Familiar long fingers palpated down her stomach and within her outer lips. Spreading their blended arousal around her clit, Lucifer smirked. Between his index and thumb, he rubbed the slippery bud over and over again in harmony with the lazy propelling of his hips.

“Lucifer.” Her breath caught with a cry, nails digging into his scalp. He was driving her too high while the shaking between her legs had intensified in a primal need to keep him inside her and moving.

“I can’t…” His eyes closed and his jaw tightened.

Pinning her further on glass Chloe felt the metallic orb twitching pressed directly to her core. Wincing at the foreign feeling of something hard coming in contact with her cervix, his body spasmed behind her, thrusting deeper than before. Soon she felt his chest heaving and his posture relaxing sluggishly on her back.

Always the gentleman he scratched the sides of her lips at the placed they were still joined. Lucifer brushed her clit again, setting a much needed quick rhythm on her erect nub without taking his cock out of her. The metal orb was still there teasing her, painfully caressing her but the high was now worth it.

Chloe stiffened coming apart under his ministrations, Falling to his waiting hands while his cock slipped out of her half hard and still throbbing as she did. The tremors continued to rock her body as he held her close soothing the release of her peaked high. 

* * *

Without warning, Lucifer crumbled to the floor taking Chloe down with him, physically and emotionally drained. Their hurried breathing made their sweat covered bodies drum a mystified rhythm in the silence of the room.

Chloe unmercifully traced the scared and now pierced areola making him shudder. All his life so far had been a never ending shivering under her delicate fingers.

“I think I’ll just keep the nipple one.” Lucifer declared again his decision sneaking a hand between their silk bodies. With a grimace, he brought her body further up and both his hands were put into the task of removing the Prince.

With a sigh of relief, he trailed suspiciously sticky wet hand on her spine, and Chloe heard something metallic being landed on the other side of the room.

Crossing her arms on his chest, she smiled down at his silly post-coital grin. He always looked so boyish and innocent after they had sex, made love or even quicky of anything before work. Tousling his hair, she couldn't resist placing a kiss between his wiggling eyebrows.

“You…“ She tiredly started, but she was interrupted rudely by the slamming open door.

“Chloe he is heeeee….” Dan halted mid-sentence dragging in horror the last word.

The door was open wide making Dan close it quickly behind him but finding himself on the wrong side of it. He took a step forward making the floor screech. Bending down to take a better look Dan jumped back quickly staring wide-eyed at the mortified couple. Well mortified human, highly amused Devil.

“How… Why???” Dan stuttered forcing his eyes away from them.

“Well, Daniel do I 'need to remind you?” Lucifer mocked making sure Chloe was adequately covered by what little she had on.

“Wait! Is that a police uniform? Fuck man, mine?”

The man was on the verge of tears. First, his pudding had gone missing again and now this. Stepping on jewellery of ambiguous origin and finding his ex down on business with the man who had stolen his gym clothes.

“Just give us five Dan!” Chloe said pissed but low enough, to not alert any other all-nighters in the precinct.

Dan glared at Lucifer before leaving the room with the promise of retribution once he was all sorted out and not toppled by a naked Chloe.

“I told you the door was open.” Lucifer reminded her wondering on the bad influence he had had on her.

“That you did.” She rolled her eyes on him and threw Dan’s jumper on his lap.

Rising to their feet proved to be a great feat for both of them. They were both exhausted by the events of the day, and their quick session had helped with their nerves but not their tiredness.

“You still remember…” Chloe commented out of the blue as he wore the jumper. Lucifer didn’t have to guess for long when she saw where her eyes were glued on.

“How could I ever forget?” He said softly wondering if he could ever forget.

“She is safe.” Chloe reminded him tucking her ripped top in her pants.

“She is her mother’s daughter. But…” 

Resting his head on the glass,  Lucifer could see the man in detention talking with an overweight suit. A lawyer who was paid for an after midnight visit was certainly a rarity except if… Naughty little Kristy... 

“You don’t like her being away.” She finished his thought making him solemnly nod.

“I had a million thoughts.” He admitted, his thoughts divided between the not guilty person behind the glass and the kid currently on a flight to New York.

“I know.” Chloe reassured him touching his forearm making him fool himself that happy endings meant everlasting tranquillity for once.

“You always do.” He murmured gathering her in his arms, not really caring about the search for peace anymore.

“My fears do not stop me from wanting this with you, but Beatrice is _enough_. She has started to notice and…” Damn it all to hell if he could not at least offer some peace to that little girl before she had to go out there and search it for herself.

“You don’t want her believing she is not enough. Still, how can we mourn what we never had?” Chloe muffled her words in his embrace half wishing Lucifer would not hear her.

Curious he lifted her previously bandaged finger and swallowed at the three sole standing letters engraved deep under her skin. Kissing her temple, he made her step back and slowly he buttoned the white cardigan.

The act was a sacred pledge to her in his daily routine, and perhaps that was what serenity was meant to be. The small moments with her. Wiping a tear she had not realised it was falling, he placed a kiss on her two eyelids and offered his arms to her service again.

“We already have more than we thought possible Chloe.” Lucifer reasoned

“But Trixie…” She began a conversation they have had a million times and a million times he had persuaded her this was for the best.

“Will never be a Morningstar but she already illuminates our whole existence doesn’t she? Mine, yours and Daniel’s.” It had been a long time since he had been lost within names and identities and he didn’t want that for Beatrice.

“Is that enough for you?” Chloe stopped him before he reached the door’s handle.

“Look back Detective, and you tell me.”

That went beyond Creation or his brown eyes. Further than the wild curls resting on his forehead or his gentle smile. How many years had passed and everything had remained the same in this boy’s fragile soul.

“I still remember your eyes. They held this spark… My mischievous little cupid.” A flash of red flashed in his eyes that had nothing to do with passion or his once hellbound soul.

Huffing, he kissed again her mussed hair and held her close while opening the door.

“My lovely brave little soul.” He whispered evoking a wide grin from her.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I may or may not have added some Miranda thingies in there...
> 
> 2) So that was it. Glad or regretting reading it? Therapy is not included in this package so good luck!
> 
> 3) The amount of research I had to do for this... Regrettably, I cannot bleach my eyes yet then again it was fun exploring that part of humanity... 
> 
> 4) Can you tell to which storyline this fic belongs? I just you the hint of the series...
> 
> 5) The small badge in the gif saying "I'm on fire", will *always* be added to my explicit smut fics or chapters.
> 
> 6) Not perfectly edited but considering the theme can you blame me?
> 
> 7) My first smut...


End file.
